


Where Jasmine Blooms

by lovingallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I dont know what im doing lmao, M/M, Maybe angst, maybe ??, maybe smut, will tag chapters if smut so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingallura/pseuds/lovingallura
Summary: Lance, a barista in college, starts struggling with realizing his true sexual identity. With the help of Keith, a clothing store manager, Lance's sexual identity comes to light like a light bulb. Keith-who happens to loathe the taste of coffee-struggles to find any other way to talk to the Cuban boy.And then they start telling tea.HAS NOT BEEN EDITED.NEXT UPDATE: June 25





	Where Jasmine Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, a barista, has no idea what his true sexuality is. The thoughts of men have roamed his mind, but nothing major to make him second guess his sexuality until Keith. Keith, a clothing store manager, starts pinning feelings for this Cuban almost immediately and tries to spend all of his time at this local coffee shop.
> 
> Only problem is he hates coffee, but then they introduce tea.

The air was cold and quick. As time flew by the air flew through the bushes quicker than the last. This anxious and confused feeling roamed the air and arose in everyones lunges. The sky was cold and dark since gray clouds filled the evening sky.

Keith was no different. Keith's hand trembled and quickly rampaged back and forth on the window seal. The car-which was moving so slowly-felt a rush of wind as it drove by.

Keith chuckles,"Hunk, buddy, can't you drive any faster?" 

It was an ongoing joke between these two. Keith just happened to be best friends with someone who drove ten miles below the speed limit all the time; Keith, also, just happened to be the type of person who drives twenty miles above the speed limit. Yet somehow they still managed to become best friends in a span of two years and share a crappy, old apartment together. 

"Keith you know I'm just driving like this to be safe; besides, whats the rush?" Hunk clenches onto the steering wheel.

Cars pass by Hunk as they honk and stick their middle finger at him. Hunk scoffs and grumbles a bit under his breath as he speeds up. He speeds up two miles.

"I mean its just coffee and the place closes at eight," Hunk shrugs, "And besides I thought you were telling me yesterday about how much you hate coffee."

"I do-god, I really do but Mr.Kinesky is giving us that test tomorrow and I have to stay up to study," Keith sighs as he leans against the heated seat, "and coffee is kind of the only thing that keeps me awake anymore. Plus, I've promised Shiro like five times I would stop by and I haven't."

Hunk swerves into he parking spot. He puts the car on break and then turns to Keith. Hunk was wearing his mechanic suit due to the fact he just got off of work.

"I want a cake pop."

Keith nods yes, "Got it."

Keith unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. He shivers a bit as the cold air runs against his spine. He rubs the back of his neck and yawns tiredly. He then rubs his eyes and grumbles. When he opens his eyes, he opens the front doors and steps inside the small coffee shop. The tables were marble and the chairs were a dark wood. There were no booths or arm chairs and the floor was regular tile (that probably needed to be changed since it looked a bit tacky). There were small star lights on some walls with paintings from unknowns. 

Matt faces the other wall as he takes out a pitcher from the bottom fridge. He places it on the island and pops a lid on. He turns around and looks at Keith, smiling brightly. 

"Hey Keith! Shiro is taking a break right now but he should be out soon," Matt informs, "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, a bit," Keith chuckles.

"Ah okay," Matt touches a speak button on his head set, "Aye Lance stop chatting with the new boy and take care of this customer. Im dying out here," He huffs.

 

 

Lance grins as he eats a cheese danish in the back.

Shiro nods yes, "I know, but I swear I've never made coffee in my entire life."

"Well you're really good. I cant wait till A-"

"Aye Lance stop chatting with the new boy and take care of this customer. Im dying out here," Matt groans into the head seat.

Shiro looks at Lance confusingly at his sudden stop. Shiro sits in an office chair as he takes a sip of his coffee. Shiro wears an apron that says TRAINEE : SHIRO in a computer font. At first, it was Shiros handwriting but Matt quickly realized how difficult his handwriting was to read which caused the shift to to the computer font. Shrio wore all black: a button up black shirt, black Levi jeans, a black cardigan, and black non-slip shoes. Lance's attire was the same, but with no cardigan and a graphic tee that had _POW_ written in red letters on the front and his name tag said BARISTA : LANCE aka sharpshooter.

Lance places his cheese danish on a napkin and sets it down on the computer desk.

"I'll be back gray hair; dont eat my danish," He says with a stern voice as he walks backwards so he can looks at Shiro as he said that.

"I won't, Lance."

 

Lance swings the break room door open to the bar. His back was facing the customers and the two workers, Matt and Romelle. Matt started to create Ice blended drinks in the same station and Romelle moved on to Cold Brew drinks. The Cold Brew station faced the customers and was placed right next to the break room door. Lance points finger guns at Romelle and winks as he walks passes her.

Romelle huffs as she pours the drink into a plastic cup, "Im gonna kick you, Lance; Allura told you to take that stupid nickname off of your name tag twenty times this week."

Keith looks at the back of Lance's head and back as he quickly, in the matter of seconds, slides over to the cash register. Lance keeps yapping towards Romelle to show his little concern for what Allura has been nagging him on. Keith locks his eyes on Lance's face as he turns and faces the cash register. Lance's eyes gleam with a sense of spirit, a beautiful rain of hope that is all trapped in those dark brown eyes. His beautiful brown hair seemed to be such a mess as all the hairs went in different directions. His smile was practically a gift from heaven and shined so bright Keith, and any other human being, would be starstruck.

And thats exactly what Keith ensued : the act of being _stun ~~by Lance Fuentes.~~_

"You're Keith, right? I'm Lance; your brother has talked a lot about you," Lance grins.

Keith nods in agreement. Keith's ears were fine since he saved himself as a teen and kid by not blasting music through them or anything crazy, but the stun created a mother obsessed with peach jasmine teas.  Keith was gay, well he was more _**super** gay_, and he had never felt this pull towards anyone. It was crazy, really. Keith felt butterflies in his stomach and a song in his head as if it was a stupid teenage romcom. 

Lance laughs a bit awkwardly at Keith's sudden and awkward silence, "Well, what would you like?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Keith gulps a bit and then coughs. The butterflies-the tune-it was still there.

 Shiro smiles brightly as he opens the break room door and starts walking out,"Keith!"

That was how Shiro became the ultimate hero.

"Do you like it? Is it good?"

Shiro's eyes flooded with hope and courage as he stared down at his little brother. Shiro was still behind the bar and Keith was on the other side. Lance stood next to Shiro as he crossed his arms and watched Keith drink it as well.

"Its good," Keith says honestly.

Lance pats Shiro's back softly, "See? Will you look at that? When I was teaching you earlier you were actually learning."

Shiro laughs softly as he shakes his head, "Thank you, Lance."

Lance grins as he faces Shiro, "Anytime. Now, if you actually want a good drink next time you stop by ask me to make it for you. You'll love it, mullet," Lance winks.

Romelle walks up and elbows Lance in the stomach.

"Dont listen to him hes an idiot. My names Romelle, you're Keith right?"

Keith coughs a bit. His cheeks were flushed red and his hands trembled a bit from this mix of nervousness and butterflies creeping on him.

"Yeah, its nice to meet you. I've been meaning to come in here ever since Shiro got hired but I've been busy with work and stuff."

Romelle smiles sweetly, "Oh how cute-how supportive. Shiro is lucky to have a nice brother like you."

"Truly, I am. Is Hunk with you?" Shiro questions.

"Hunk?" Lance mutters weirdly.

"Yeah hes in the car. I need to give him a cake pop ac-"

 Lance looks up\ as he slams his hands on the counter and leans his head towards Keith,"Is his last name Paea!?"

Keith eyes widen as he steps his head back a bit, "Yes it is, why do you know him?"

"Yeah! We were best friends in middle school! Hey, can you do me a favor and give him my number?" Lance asks as his face lights up.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Keith coughs a bit again.

_The butterflies were spinning faster._

Lance writes his phone number down on a piece of paper and hands it to Keith, "Now dont go run off and give it to the ladies, alright? I gotta at least see them first," Lance jokes as he smirks.

Romelle scoffs and elbows him gently, "Like ladies want you. Sorry about him, he has way too much confidence."

"Well, it was nice to see you Keith but we have to get back to work. Stop by again, yeah?" Matt smiles.

Keith nods yes quickly, "Totally."

 

Keith walks out and dashes into Hunk's car. Keith sits in the car, bewildered by the crazy phenomena of which is just what happened.

"Did you get my cake pop?"

"No, but I did get to meet a new guy who might just happen to be the hottest guy I've ever seen," Keith gulps, "Oh yeah, and he happens to be one of your old friends."

Hunk stares at him with an 'are you serious face'.

"You also said the hottest guy you ever met was the guy at Popeyes. We stopped at Popeyes two hours ago, Keith. And then it was the one customer from yesterday. Who was it anyway?"

"His name is Lance, and its for real this time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update : Monday June 25
> 
> I haven't written anything in a while so please have mercy ;;; but if you have any constructive criticism to help me with my awkward/ugly writing my tumblr is @lovingallura and would love to heart it!
> 
> Also if you want to keep up with updates and you wouldn't mind following one more blog that would be cool too :) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading xoxo kudos !

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading; if you did enjoy please leave a kudos and follow me on Tumblr (@lovingallura).
> 
> ;') its been a while since ive written anything [and,,,well,,,posted it] so please bare with me 
> 
> I will update every monday !! please also understand that every gay thinks what Keith is thinking, which is why hunks is like that at the end. Hunk is just tired lmao but hes still a sweety I swear.
> 
> Also Lance and Hunk have different last names because the old ones whitewash them ((: . if you wanna send any tips on how to be a better writer (with constructive criticism of course)) please send it to me!! ty


End file.
